This application claims priority of DE 198 52 959.7-21, filed on Nov. 17, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to an arrangement of a front protection bow on a motor vehicle front end, and more particularly, to an arrangement which is supported by bending-resistant rod profiles on supporting components of the motor vehicle body. The rod profiles of the front protection bow, which together are closed to form a frame and which are largely situated in the overlapping area with the motor vehicle front end comprising a forward front wall and an elastically flexible bumper, extend at least along a predominant portion of the width and the height of the motor vehicle front end.
A known arrangement of a front protection bow is described in WO 96/20852 A1. This conventional front protection bow has bending-resistant rod profiles which are braced in a framework-type manner to form a closed frame and can be fastened on supporting components of the motor vehicle body. The front protection bow is situated in the overlapping area of the motor vehicle front end and extends at least along a predominant portion of its width and height. In addition, the front protection bow which forms the forward outer contour of the vehicle--is arranged at a distance in front of a forward front wall of the motor vehicle front end. By way of two frame parts, the front protection bow reaches over a forward, elastically flexible bumper so that the function of the bumper situated behind the frame parts is impaired.
Another disadvantage of the known arrangement of the front protection bow is that, even in the event of minor parking pushes, damage may be caused on the vehicle itself or on other participating vehicles, particularly if the front protection bow projects toward the front over the bumper and forms the forward vehicle contour. In the event of frontal accidents involving persons, a frame arranged at a larger distance in front of the frontal area of the vehicle front end may represent an increased risk of injury to the person hit. In addition, such front protection bows may impair the aerodynamic shape of a motor vehicle and therefore cause a higher fuel consumption.